Rekindling Memories
by ely017
Summary: Sequel to Memories Long Forgotten. Hikaru is already born and Hinata regained her memories. Everything seems to be at peace in Konoha but, what happens when an old enemies reappear?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

It was a sunny day. The park was filled with happiness. Children were running everywhere playing hide-and-seek, go fish, dice, cops and robbers, playing in the swings, in the sand, etc. The yellow sunflowers complimented the white daisies that surrounded the playground. There was peace. Parents were talking with one another but no one stood out as much as the single pearled eyed mother and her son. Her son, Hikaru. Everybody said that he looked just like his mother since he had pearled eyes and dark blue long hair and a kind nature, but she knew better than that. Everything else screamed Uchiha Itachi. Only a handful people knew the truth behind "Hyuga" Hikaru's parentage. Despite the circumstances she went through, resulting the birth of her son. She was at peace since her tormentor was dead, she was strong and happier than everyone and it was a reason to celebrate.

"Mommy hurry up!" A very excited four-year-old blue haired boy said to his mother. He took her by the hand and led her towards the playground. "Uncle Kaka is waiting for us."

That's right, uncle Kaka. The man Hyuga Hinata loved, Hatake Kakashi. In her worst times, he was there for her. When she found out her first love, Uzumaki Naruto was dating Sakura, he distracted her by helping her in her training to become stronger. He was the first person she saw when she woke up from her coma and had amnesia. Aside from Hikaru, he was her light, the one who made her stronger, her hope.

"Calm down Hikaru." The Hyuga heiress said to her son. "Kakashi is not going anywhere". She let out a kind smile.

"Are you going to marry him?" The young sharp kid asked. Just like his father, he was way too intelligent for his age. On top of that, he was also an observant child.

"Of c-c-course n-not". The young mother blushed at her son's question. "W-w-what makes you say that Hika?"

"Because you love uncle and he makes you happy." The young Uchiha answered. "And I want him as a father." Hikaru said shyly. "I see all my friends with a father and sometimes I wonder why I don't have one. But I know father makes you sad and Hika don't want to see mommy sad so I don't ask."

Broken by her son's statement, she hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry Hika."

"Don't worry mommy." Hikaru let go of Hinata's grasp and did eye contact with his mother. "That is why I think that you should marry the person who is like a daddy to me. That is uncle Kaka." Tears started to fall from Hinata's eyes and Hikaru hugged her again. "I love you lots mommy."

"I love you too Hika."

Afterwards, mother and son let go of each other and continued their way to the playground where the copy nin was waiting for them. When she saw Kakashi, she was in awe. After all, in front of everyone, he hadn't put on his mask.

"Uncle Kaka." The young Uchiha ran towards him excitedly with the purpose that the copy nin would lift him up. As expected by the boy, he humored him.

"How are you little brat?" Kakashi asked him.

"I am not a bwat" Hikaru said pouting. "Hika is big."

"Kakashi!" Hinata said interrupting the moment between the copy nin and her son. She blushed when she thought about the conversation she had earlier with Hikaru.

"Hinata." He said smiling. They made eye contact and stood there for a minute until the moment was broken when Hikaru said something to Kakashi in the ear. He nodded and he walked towards the Hyuga Hime while carrying Hikaru. When Kakashi he was in front of Hinata, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "So naïve my Hime." He said while caressing her face.

"K-k-kakashi?" She looked at the copy nin confused.

He smirked and started to change form. "Always so trusting." He looked at the now asleep child who was in his arms. "I guess my son got that from you."

"Itachi?" Hinata said in a scared tone. "You were supposed to be dead."

"I am not."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and launched herself at the Uchiha prodigy. "Let go of my son" She tried to land an attack but Itachi quickly dodged it and disappeared with Hikaru.

"HIKARU!" Hinata cried. She saw to her surroundings and the people around her started to disappear. The playground disappeared and it was changed with a crimson red background. Before she could do something, Itachi appeared without his son behind the Hyuga heiress and grabbed both her wrists.

"Please give me back my son." She pleaded with the Uchiha prodigy.

"You know I can't do that." He said while turning her around. He lifted her chin and leaned closer to her face. "He is destined to become a weapon for the Akatsuki you are destined to bear my children." He kissed her cheek and then neared his lips to hers…

"HIKARU!" Hinata woke up from her nightmare looking for her son. It was 2 in the morning when she woke up to her 2 months old son cry. She turned on the lamp on her nightstand and got up from the comfort of her bed. She walked towards the crib and picked her son up and sat at the chair that was beside so she could feed him.

"Don't worry Hika." She assured him. "I won't let anybody take you. I promise to protect you with everything I have."

* * *

Neji found himself in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. We wore a nude polo shirt and blue jeans. Instead of having a usual ponytail, his dark brown long hair was loose. That morning, he didn't emit his usually intimidating aura. Instead, he seemed nervous. Everyone around him could see it but they didn't know the reason behind his nervousness.

"Well, here I go." The Hyuga prodigy said after contemplating the door of the flower shop. It was nicely decorated with bush four leaf clover design which made him know that it was his girlfriend since she was fond with the plant. Since the door was automatic, he got startled when it opened by itself. Of course, at the moment he wasn't his usual self. He entered the flower shop which was filled with a lot of colors. He kept walking through the flower shop until he stopped in front of the cashier who happened to be the mother of his girlfriend. "G-g-ood morning Ms. Yamanaka." He greeted.

"Neji-kun, how many times I have to tell you to call me mother, not Ms. Yamanaka." The elder woman said.

"I apologize." He bowed. "I'm not used to it."

"There's also no need for formalities. We are family. After all, you are my daughter's boyfriend." She stated. "I hope you are not looking for Ino. She's at a mission."

"I know." The Hyuga prodigy answered nervously. "Actually I was hoping to talk to your husband about something."

"Oh. I see." She walked away from the cash register. "Follow me." She motioned him to follow her.

Neji followed the elder woman to a door that when opened, the Hyuga prodigy found out it was an office. It smelled of flowers, since it was in a flower shop. The walls where painted with beige color while the celling was white. In top of the desk that was placed at the end of the room, Neji saw several family portraits. Yamanaka Inoichi was currently sitting reading some reports at his desk when they appeared.

"Honey. Neji wants to talk to you." She announced to her husband, making him look at them. Noticing the young boy's nervousness, she smiled and left the men alone to talk.

"Neji." The Yamanaka head smiled. "Long time no see. Is there something wrong."

"Well you see…"

 _ **Flashback (earlier in the morning)**_

" _Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed to his uncle who was currently eating breakfast._

" _Is there something wrong Neji." He asked when he noticed Neji's uneasiness._

" _I'm planning to propose to Ino."_

 _The Hyuga head smiled at his nephew's happiness. "I am happy for you. I approve of your relationship."_

" _I appreciate it uncle." He answered. "I need to discuss something else with you."_

" _Tell me."_

" _I will not permit that any of my offspring or that my future wife gets marked with the curse seal uncle." He said in a serious tone. "Lately, we've had a food relationship but if you plan to do that with my future family, I will take action."_

" _I understand Neji." Hiashi said proud at his nephew's demands. "There is no need to worry. Your children wouldn't be the only ones in danger. Since I made Hanabi the heir to the Hyuga, Hinata has been in the list to have the curse seal and now that Hikaru is born, he is also on the list to become a branch member." The Hyuga head informed Neji. "I plan to abdicate that custom."_

" _I appreciate it uncle." He smiled in gratitude._

 **Back to reality**

"I want to marry your daughter." He announced cutting to the chase.

Inoichi raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The Hyuga prodigy gulped. "I love her Mr. Yamanaka." He did his best to look at him in the eye but the Yamanaka's intense stare made him more nervous than he already was. "I was hoping for your blessing."

The Yamanaka head stood up from his chair and walked in front of the evidently nervous Hyuga prodigy. "I will not permit that my daughter gets marked or that she suffers from your clan's laws."

"I know." Neji said finally gaining his courage and strengthening his determination. "I already talked to my uncle about that. He is going to advocate that law. If the clan in any way pans to bring harm to her I can assure you they will pay.

"I see." Inoichi gave an evil smile. "Follow me. I want to see how determined you are to marry my daughter."

"Hai."

 **Five hours later (At the Hyuga compound)**

It was the afternoon and the Hyuga compound was completely silent. Normally, the voice of Hiashi's youngest daughter could be heard all over the compound. The main and the branch houses of the clan were already used to the young heiress antics and schemes. It was no surprise when someone from the village would arrive at the compound demanding to speak with the Hyuga head about Hanabi's pranks. Hiashi would display complete ignorance at his daughter's behavior and would even defend her cause. He simply saw it as a way for Hanabi to train her ninja skills. Rumor had it that she had recruited Hatake Kakashi for her schemes, which made it more dangerous for the entire Konoha population. That's what would've happened on a normal day at the Hyuga compound. But at the present, it wasn't the case. Hiashi was stressed because of clan related stuff, Neji was out in a meeting with Yamanaka Inoichi and Hinata was sulking. In conclusion, Hanabi was bored helping Hinata take care of Hikaru.

Both sisters currently sat on the soft grass of the garden of the Hyuga household. Hanabi watched as her sister was breastfeeding her son with love and care. But aside that, she noticed the eye bags Hinata had. Not only that, she also noticed Hinata was being distant.

"Are you okay nee-san?" Hanabi asked her sister out of concern, noticing her odd behavior. "You seem distant."

"I'm tired." The young mother answered. "Hikaru keeps waking me up at night."

"Are you sure it's only that."

"Yes." Hinata lied and quickly changed the subject. At the same time, Hinata stopped feeding Hikaru since he had finished and was asleep. "Here, take Hikaru." She handed her little sister the three months old baby. "How is it going with the preparations for the chunin exams?"

"That was two months ago nee-san." Hanabi answered starting to get suspicious. "Are you sure tha-"

"Neji-niisan." Hinata exclaimed when she saw her cousin enter the gardens al battered.

' _Shit'._ Hanabi thought to herself. _'Just when I was about to find out what was wrong with Hina.'_ She shot her cousin a death glare and he looked at her confused. She simply ignored him.

"Are you okay?" She started checking the Neji's injuries. "What happened to you?"

"I talked to Ino's father just like you suggested." The Hyuga prodigy answered his cousin.

"What did he say?"

Neji smiled. "He gave me the blessing."

Hinata squealed and hugged her cousin. "I am so happy for you nii-san!"

"Thanks."

"Well…" Hanabi said interrupting the moment. "I'm happy for nii-san but I have to leave. See you soon Mango." Hanabi handed Hinata the baby.

"Where are you going Hana?" Hinata asked worried about her sister.

"You worry too much Hina." Hanabi said to her sister. "I will go… out. With some friends."

"Oh okay."

"See you later sis."

* * *

Later on, that same day, Sasuke was walking through the village. The village had changed a lot from when he had left before. Back then, he was a twelve years old kid full of hate and ambition. His main goal was to kill his older brother Uchiha Itachi as an act of vengeance for killing the entire Uchiha clan. He killed his brother but he still wasn't satisfied because something was missing. It was his second goal, to revive his clan. For that, he had chosen Hinata, the quiet and shy Hyuga heiress. He had it all planned, he would mark her, leave the village to become stronger, kill his brother, go back to Konoha, take Hinata and leave the village again and produce offspring. But Itachi decided to also choose her and he got her pregnant and then, steal her memories and make her hate him. Sasuke had come to terms with it because Hikaru was his nephew and had Uchiha blood inside of him. On top of that, his annoying pervert former sensei had the hots for his bride. He knew he needed to think and act fast before someone took her from him, especially that pervert.

He kept walking when he saw the annoying loudmouth blonde idiot and his stalker girlfriend. They seemed to be struggling with something. The Uchiha avenger mentally prayed that they didn't see him.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto cried when he saw his best friend. "Help us please."

Both Naruto and Sakura where tied to a pole. He ignored him and kept walking.

"Sasuke-kun help us please." She pleaded to the Uchiha.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed. "That Hyuga brat keeps pestering us. Doesn't she have a life?"

' _Hyuga brat?'_ Sasuke asked to himself. "And you are weak enough to fall for her traps?"

"It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei joined her schemes." Naruto exclaimed. "Ever since then, her tricks have become worse than ever."

' _Kakashi?'_ Sasuke decided to help the annoying idiot and Sakura. He untied her from the ropes.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said blushing. Naruto looked at the scene and frowned.

"Hm." He ignored her and kept walking towards his destination.

* * *

"I see." Hanabi looked at the blushing Haruno. "Now I know how to really make him suffer." She grinned and left towards the compound.

 **I hope you liked this first chapter.**

 **This summer, I will be working on several projects. The first one is this fanfiction, the second one is "A New Beginning" a SasuHina fanfinc I'm working on and I will also be working on the rewrite of "Memories Long Forgotten" which is the prequel of Rekindling Memories (I feel like it needs to be more descriptive. It's hard for me because I am a straightforward person, so that means that my type of writing is straightfoward).**

 **Please leave comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy this chapter.**

It was morning and Uchiha Sasuke was currently in the garden of the Uchiha compound. He was doing something unusual for him. Actually, it was something unusual for the people who "knew" him. For them, that act is outside of his usual image, a revenge driven cold hearted bastard. He was working with the garden of the Uchiha compound. It was something he used to do as a kid with his mother and even when she died he kept doing it in her memory. Gardening was his only peaceful moment. When he was with Orochimaru, he used to keep a scroll jutsu were he could summon his own personal garden. When he was forced to come back to Konoha, he summoned the personal garden and put it in his mother's garden.

"I need to find a way to get Hinata and Hikaru out of Konoha." He frowned thinking about his nephew. "If he didn't have Uchiha blood, that bastard child would already be dead." He rinsed the sunflowers. "If only that pervert didn't but in Uchiha's affairs."

' _Hinata'_

 _ **Flashback (**_ **11 years ago…)**

" _Teme, I dare you to fight me." The blond haired kyubi vessel challenged the 7-year-old Sasuke to a match._

" _What makes you think you can beat me dobe?" He smirked, angering the blond boy. "You are just a weak idiot."_

" _TEME!" Naruto launched himself at Uchiha Sasuke and they started fighting. A while later, a group of kids surrounded them, especially Sasuke's fangirls cheering in favor of the raven haired Uchiha._

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Naruto, don't let him beat you." Several boys who were jealous of Sasuke cheered on the Kyubi vessel._

 _They stopped for a minute to catch some air. He looked around and saw a girl with lavender eyes and blue hair. 'She is pretty.' For a second, he made eye contact with the girl and saw the fear in her eyes. 'Is she worried about me?' He kept staring at her for a longer time than he thought and before he could react, Naruto had punched him in the face. Angry, he launched himself at Naruto and they kept fighting._

 _A strong presence hovered over the fighting boys. The children had already dispersed through the courtyard in the presence of Uchiha Itachi. "What is going on here?"_

' _Nii-san?' Sasuke quickly let go of Naruto when he heard the voice of his big brother he quickly looked around and saw that the pale eyed girl was still there. Naruto was about to attack Sasuke again when Itachi grabbed him by the collar. "Is there something wrong?" He smiled gently at him and the blond haired boy looked down._

" _It's Teme's fault." Naruto said feeling guilt._

" _It doesn't matter whose fault it is." Itachi looked in a brotherly way at Naruto. "If there is no reason to fight, you shouldn't do it." He patted his head and walked towards his younger brother. "Imouto." He looked sternly at Sasuke. The 7-year-old gulped._

" _Sorry." He looked at Naruto and quickly hid behind his brother. 'That Dobe.' The boy tought. 'Always making me look bad in front of aniki.'_

" _Don't worry Teme." The blond haired grinned. "I just wanted to look good in front of Sakura-chan. See you later." Naruto left the brothers._

 _Sasuke looked at the Kyubi vessel irritated as he left. Before Naruto was about to leave the academy, he saw the blue haired girl stop Naruto and give him something._

" _Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said in a loud voice. The girl blushed as she saw the boy leave._

 _Hinata's reaction towards Naruto made him feel a pang of jealousy. "So, her name is Hinata." Sasuke mumbled to himself._

" _Are you in love with Hyuga Hinata imouto?" Itachi asked, startling his little brother._

" _I don't know what you are talking about aniki." Sasuke blushed. "I just find her weird. That's all."_

 _Itachi laughted at Sasuke's attempt to hide his crush. "Yeah sure." He said in a teasing tone. "Let's go home. Mother is waiting for you in the garden. Today we are going to plant sunflowers."_

" _Really?!" Sasuke tugged at his brother's shirt feeling excited. "You will be gardening with us today?"_

" _Hai."_

 **Back to reality**

Sasuke gripped hard the water hose at the memory. "I won't let anyone get in the way of getting what is mine." Sasuke smirked at the plan that just went through his head. _'Soon.'_ He knelt in front of a sunflower and pricked it. "I should go visit my nephew."

He stood up with the sunflower in hand and went inside the compound. In the past months, after obtaining back his property, he cleaned most of the main house to make it habitable. He even managed to build a shrine in honor of his parents to pay his respects and try to redeem himself of his wrongdoings. He knew that what he had done to his friends and to Hinata was wrong. But he couldn't help himself. He cared a lot for Naruto and Sakura. They were his friends, heck, he even considered them as part of his family. That was why he was cold and harsh to them. He didn't want them to suffer because of the Uchiha curse. He also cared about Kakashi since he was like a father to him. But at the moment, he hated that pervert for stealing his bride Hinata.

' _Hinata'_

She was his first love and wasn't planning to let her go. Sasuke swore that he would do anything in his power to make her the new Uchiha matriarch.

"TEME!" Naruto started to pound at the door. "Open up! I know you're in there."

Sasuke walked towards the door an opened it to see the annoying loudmouth with a huge grin.

"Let's train today."

' _I guess I will visit Hikaru another day.'_ Sasuke put the flower in the kitchen counter and headed towards the exit. "Hai. Let's go."

"Dattebayo!"

The Uchiha Avenger let out a small smile at his friend's remark. _'He is still annoying as ever'._

* * *

 **Back at the Hyuga compound**

"Are you sure Neji-sama is fine?" One Hyuga maid asked the other. "He looks shaken up. Don't you think so?"

"I agree with you Naari." The other maid murmured. "It must be because of the engagement. I heard the Yamanaki head gave his blessing."

"That's good to hear." Naari exclaimed. "After all the young master has been through its good that he finally found his happiness."

"Oh please." Another maid said. "That woman is arrying him for his status." After Hiashi assured Neji that he would advocate the curse seal, he fulfilled his promise and then, made Neji the head of the Branch house.

"Don't say things like that Yuuri." Another maid warned her. "Lady Yamanaka is a respectable woman. And she comes from a respectable clan in Konoha."

"I'm ten times better than that bitch who dresses herself in skimpy outfits." Yuuri said in a confident way. "Soon, Neji-sama will see that I'm the only one for him."

"Stop talking like that." Naari said. "They might hear you and put you in punishment."

"Hear what?" The mischievous voice startled the maids. They looked and saw Hyuga Hanabi alongside Hyuga Hinata who was carrying baby Hikaru in her arms.

"Nothing Hanabi-sama." Naari said and bowed respectfully.

"Really?" The young heiress asked wanting to tease the maid. "I thought I heard you talking about Neji-nii. Can you share with me? Naari?"

"We are worried about Neji-sama." Hanabi arched her eyebrow at Naari's revelation. "He has been sulking the entire day."

"Really?" This time, it was Hinata who spoke. "I see… I guess I should go to niisan since Hikaru wants to cheer him up." She smiled gently at the maids.

"Way to go Mango." Hanabi said proudly to her nephew.

"By the way Yuuri."

"Yes Hinata-sama?" Said maid turned to face the Hyuga heiress.

"Ino may wear skimy outfits but she is honest in everything she does. Which is an important quality of someone who is going to be one of the heads of this clan." Even though Hinata was smiling gently, the room's temperature droped who several degrees, making everyone shiver. "I won't let it pass by that you talk that way about her. Remember that she is to be one of the leaders of the Hyuga clan. Not only that, she is the heiress of the Yamanaka clan who specialize in torture and interrogation. If something happens to the future bride of niisan I will make sure you receive eternal punishment." Yuuri flinched at Hinata's comment.

The Hyuga heiress eyes turned harsh, making everyone feel intimidated at her presence. "Not trusting Neji-niisan's judgement is an insult to him as head of the branch house. Please make sure that this conversation is not repeated ever again. I may be gentle but I am still the daughter of Hyuga Hiashi, head of this clan. Understood?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama." Yuuri bowed and scattered away.

The Hyuga heiress smiled gently to the others and kept walking. Hanabi and the other maids looked at her flabbergasted.

"Did everyone just see what I just saw?" Hanabi asked the maids still shocked with her sister. They nodded also still in shock. "You can leave to your works now." Hanabi dismissed the maids except Naari.

"I never thought Hinata-sama could act that way." Naari looked at the young heiress. "I say she's like that because her lack of sleep. Something must be bothering her."

"I don't think something is bothering her." Hanabi answered the maid. "Hikaru must be waking her up a lot. I read in a parenting book that It's normal to be tired all the time once the baby is born."

"I doubt it's because of that Hanabi-sama." Naari said to Hanabi. "She must be suffering because of something. I think it has to do with the father of Hikaru."

' _Right, Uchiha Itachi and the Akatsuki.'_

"For a moment I thought Hiashi-sama's spirit entered inside Hinata-sama's body. It was the same aura. Don't you think so too Hanabi-sama?"

"I agree." Hanabi was now in her thinking posture. Everyone knew that when Hanabi made that posture, it meant that she was up to no good. Before Naari could run away from the heiress presence, Hanabi grabbed her by the arm. "I have a mission for you Naari."

"Hanabi-sama?" Naari looked an Hanabi feeling intimidated.

"I want you to spy on the maids. Every action and every word they say, report it to me. Especially that Yuuri bitch actions."

"With all due respect Hanabi-sama, I can't obey your orders this time." The maid bowed. "I apologize for it."

"Really?" Hanabi formed a mischievous smirk and Naari gulped. "Well… Last week I was wandering around the compound and I saw something interesting. I wonder how my father will react when he finds out that his eldest daughter's protector was fooling around with one of the maids inside the ma-"

"I'll do anything Hanabi-sama!" Naari quickly covered Hanabi's mouth with her hands. "But please don't tell anyone about my relationship with Ko."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Hanabi jumped excited and hugged the maid and then, she leaned against her ear. "If Ko trusts you I trust you. That's why I'm asking you for this favor. I just want what's best for this family as future clan head." She let go of the terrified maid.

"Of course Hanabi-sama. I am honored by such request." Naari quickly left.

"Why does everybody runs away when I try to be their friend." She wondered joyfully as she went the same way Hinata went earlier.

* * *

"Neji-nii?" Hinata asked concerned when she saw her cousin in the Hyuga gardens troubled about something. Neji looked at his cousin who had her son in his arms and let out a small smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't know how to do it." Neji said revealing what was troubling him. "What if she says no? What I am supposed to do? How the hell I am going to propose to Ino?"

Hinata let out a gentle smile while looking at her shaken up cousin. It was rare to see him that way since he was always so calm and collected. Well, except when it came to his girlfriend Yamanaka Ino. It was interesting to see the interaction between the couple. "Here, take HIkaru."

"Feeling confused, the Hyuga prodigy took the baby Uchiha in his arms while he slept.

"Hikaru wanted to make you feel better but fell asleep after he saw that boring maid."

"Yuuri?"

"Hai."

"If our suspicions are correct, she is the one. Right Hinata-sama?" Neji asked while cradling the baby in his arms.

"The blue haired Hyuga nodded. "The evidence points to her. Hanabi is asking Ko-niisan's girlfriend to keep an eye on her."

"Will she use that to convince Naari?" The Hyuga prodigy asked in amusement.

"I think so. You know how Hana is. I sympathize with the poor maids that always fall victims of Hanabi's schemes." Hinata giggled. "I hope you are feeling better."

"Thank you." Neji handed Hinata her son. He saw Hinata's eyebags. "Are you feeling well Hinata? You look tired. How are you coping with what happened to you?"

"I'm fine." Hinata lied. "I'm coping well."

"Just don't change who you are." Neji didn't ask more, knowing his cousin wouldn't open up.

"I'll do my best."

"I guess I'll see you later." Neji stood up to leave.

"Hai. And don't worry about the proposal. Ino will say yes. She loves you.

* * *

 **1 week later**

"Hurry up Neji-kun. We are going to be late." Ino grabbed her boyfriend's wrist. "I don't want to miss the fireworks."

Neji decided to humor his girlfriend and walk the same pace as her. It was the last day of the flower festiva and th Hyuga prodigy was planning to propose to his girlfriend when the fireworks display started.

' _It's time.'_

At the distance, he gave his teammate Rock Lee a signal and he started to put the plan in action. "Ino, let's go somewhere else."

"Why?" The blonde haired girl pouted. "I like this area."

"There are better places to watch the fireworks." The Hyuga prodigy reasoned with Ino. "This place is too crowded. It won't let us appreciate the fireworks."

Ino stood there pensative. "I guess you're right." She looked at her boyfriend with trust. The blonde haired girl suspected her boyfriend was up to something but out of respect, decided to not enter his mind. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"Follow me." Neji grasped her hand and he led her to a nearby park. It was beautifully decorated. A lot of paper lanterns were decorating the peaceful lake of Konoha.

"It's so beautiful." She looked at him amazed and Neji smiled. They kept walking and the lights located in a small bridge above the lake turned on. The Hyuga prodigy led Ino towards the bridge and stopped there.

"Ino…" Neji glanced at his girlfriend nervously.

"Hai?" She looked at Neji and noticed his state. Her boyfriend was sweating and he seemed nervous about something.

"Well… We have been dating for less than a year." The nervous prodigy began his speech. "Those days have been the best of my life. Everything you do makes me fall in love with you all over again. I know we haven't been dating for a long time but…" Neji kneeled in front of her, pulled a small jewelry box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ino was in shock. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears threatened to fall. Nobody has ever made her feel the same way Neji did. Not even her childhood crush Uchiha Sasuke. "YES!" She cried as she launched herself at the Hyuga prodigy and hugged him.

"I love you." Neji said as he put on the ring on his girlfriend now fiancée. It was a small but extravagant silver ring. The center had a diamond. At the sides, it had a stem and the leaves were made of sapphire. They both stood up as the fireworks started.

"I love you too." Ino leaned in and kissed Neji on the lips.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Hinata was currently in the training ground she used to frequent with team Kurenai. It was her usual routine. Hitting a tree with her gentle fist. Normally, she would break several trees but this time, there were no effects in her "attack".

' _Always so trusting'._ She repeated in her mind that phrase that has been tormenting her ever since Hikaru was born.

' _He is destined to become a weapon for the Akatsuki and you are destined to bear my children.'_ Hinata's Sharingan activated and the tree in front of her got caught in fire.

"Hinata?" The Hyuga heiress flinched when she heard the copy nin call her.

Kakashi saw her turn around and what he saw broke him. The eyes of the woman he loved were red and tears fell from them. She looked paler than usual and had eyebags underneath her eyes. He quickly went towards her and hugged her tightly. "Do you keep having those nightmares?"

"Hai." Hinata nodded while she sobbed in her chest.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I got lost on the path of life. Between the university and other stuff, I didn't get the chance to write in any of my stories.**

 **I started a new story called Troublesome Incident. It's a Shika/Hina story. I invite you to read it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Here is a new chapter.**

"TEME LET'S SPAR!" The loudmouth jinchuriki said when he arrived to the Uchiha compound. He broke through the door and saw no one. "Teme? That's weird. He is normally here at this hour. I know!" He exclaimed excited. "He must be at the kitchen. I bet he already knew I was coming and is making me ramen." His stomach growled at that instant. "Good thing because I am very hungry."

With a huge grin, he walked to the kitchen. When he arrived, he saw nobody. "I bet he is at Ichiraku's." Naruto was about to leave when he heard water and knew at that instant that his best friend was probably outside.

When he arrived outside, Naruto saw the weirdest and most disturbing thing he had ever seen in his life. Uchiha Sasuke, self-proclaimed Avenger, former student of Konoha's enemy Orochimaru, feared by others, traitor to the village, the only Uchiha left in all the face of the earth, also known as Teme, was growing a garden in the compound's yard and smiling like a sissy. _'What the fuck?'_ The blond jinchuriki thought to himself. "Ore Teme." He grinned when the Uchiha looked at him startled. "I know you normally keep to yourself but I never knew you were such a sissy. I guess the rumors about you being gay were true."

The Uchiha Avenger composed himself. "Shut up Dobe. Let's train." He said as they walked inside the compound.

"Can we stop by Ichiraku's first." He said still grinning.

"Hai but you pay.

"Sure but…" The blonde idiot said. "I think you wouldn't want poor Hinata-chan to know about you g-" Sasuke shut his mouth.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll pay."

"Yay!"

Naruto and Sasuke went to Ichiraku's. On their way, the village looked at them, meaning Sasuke, with either fear or prejudice in their eyes. Naruto didn't notice but the Uchiha Avenger noticed and didn't care. He was clear on what he planned to do. Take Hinata and Hikaru as far away as he could from Konoha. Naruto ordered 20 ramen bowls and ate them in a span of 10 minutes. Afterwards, Sasuke payed and then they were on the way to the training grounds. When they arrived, both teens noticed the presence of two people who were embracing each other

"Do you keep having those nightmares?" The Uchiha Avenger heard from the distance and recognized Kakashi's voice.

' _Hinata.'_ She was crying and embraced the pervert sensei. Then, he saw red and his Sharingan activated.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said managing to interrupt the moment between the copy nin and the Hyuga heiress.

The couple let go of each other quickly and straightened themselves up. Hinata quickly dried her tears and gently smiled at the jinchuriki, not noticing the Uchiha Avenger. The copy nin frowned when he saw both males. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." He gave out a fake smile. "What brings you here?"

"I came to spar with Teme." For the first time since Naruto and Sasuke arrived, the Hyuga heiress noticed the Uchiha Avenger's presence and flinched. "But don't worry. We can find another place to train."

"I want to train here." Sasuke interrupted and smirked. "Besides… It's been a long time since I spared with old man Kakashi sensei and it's good to occasionally fight with a fellow Sharingan user even though he is an old geezer."

"Do you have something useful to say?" The copy nin retorted. "Oh right I forgot, you prefer playing with the books I used to lend you once in a while."

The Uchiha Avenger disappeared and appeared in front of Kakashi, grabbing him by his neck.

Hinata was in panic while she was watching the copy nin and the Uchiha Avenger at each other's neck. "Stop it p-p-p-please." She murmured and neither of them heard her.

Kakashi put a hand in his pocket to search for something and uncoveresand while still holding the copy nin, Sasuke prepared for a counterattack.

…

Everyone was silent…

…

The atmosphere was tense…

…

With Sharingan activated, the Uchiha Avenger frowned.

The copy nin also frowned…

…

The atmosphere was getting tense

"Let me go." The copy nin said and Sasuke did as told. Quickly, they both took a huge step back, gaining some distance.

…

Kakashi clutched what he had on his pocket and Sasuke grabbed a kunai.

Noticing the Hyuga heiress distress, Naruto decided to intervene. "Oi." He interrupted the moment in a nervous way. "You two are making Hinata-chan nervous."

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke said, still looking at the silver haired man. "This is between me and the old geezer."

Naruto wanted to answer back but felt his stomach churning. _'Shit.'_

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Wait Naruto-kun…" Before she could finish her sentence the jinchuriki had already left, leaving the poor Hyuga heiress with the Sharinan users.

…

Sasuke was ready to throw the kunai and Kakashi was ready to take out the thing that was in his pocket. I a quick motion, the copy nin revealed and started to read the Icha Icha book that was in his pocket and blushed like a school girl and giggled.

"This is the best part. Jiraiya sensei was indeed the best writer out there."

"You really haven't changed." Sasuke scoffed and ran to attack him with his sword.

"S-s-s-stop it please." She ran in front of Kakashi to protect him but he quickly put her behind him. The Uchiha Avenger stopped not wanting to injure the Hyuga heiress.

"I need to talk with you Hina-chan."

"Do you think I will let you do that Sasuke-kun?" The copy nin asked.

"It's okay Kakashi-kun." Hinata let out a brave smile. "I will talk with Sasuke-san."

"Fine." The copy nin said. "But first you have to give me something." He leaned towards Hinata and kissed her on the lips. "See you later sweetheart." He winked at her and left the training grounds.

"What do you want?" The Hyuga heiress asked in a defensive tone.

"I want to apologize." The Uchiha started. "You are suffering because of my older brother but I'm making it worse. The truth is that I do love you and I want to be with you but I won't force you. I may hate my brother but his brat is still an Uchiha and as an Uchiha, I want to be a part of his life. Can you give me a chance to be your friend and be the uncle your son needs?"

Hinata looked to the floor nervously and started pointing her fingers. "Um… sure."

"You won't regret it." He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, putting her in a shock state.

"Ajem. Time's up Uchiha." The copy nin interrupted Sasuke.

The Uchiha Avenger let go of Hinata and smirked at the older man. _'Phase 1 complete. Now I have to get rid of the old man.'_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Soon I will be updating my other stories.**

 **Please leave comments**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there long time no see. Here is a new chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

It was a sunny day in Konoha and the villagers were whispering to each other, everyone talking about the same person, Uchiha Sasuke. Said man was currently walking in the streets of the village on his way to the Hyuga compound to visit the Hyuga heiress and her son. Ever since she accepted his "apology", he felt victorious and that put him in a good mood. It was a slow process, but Sasuke knew Hinata was startin to trust him.

Several minutes later he arrived at the Hyuga compound.

"Excuse me." A Hyuga guard blocked his way to the entrance of the compound. "What is your business here?"

"I came to see Hyuga Hinata."

"You will have to wait for a while." Said guard entered the compound and after several minutes, he let Sasuke in.

When Sasuke entered the compound, he felt as if he was in a place right out of a fairytale book.

"Wait here, Hinata-sama will come to you."

It was a sunny day at the Hyuga compound. Birds were chirping and maid attended their chores. Everything looked so peaceful. Well… except for the fact that a Hyuga clone came screaming out of nowhere with fire in his hair. In the distance, he heard some clan members talk about poor Hyuga Yoshi who apparently became victim to Hanabi-sama's schemes. Some maids appeared before him and giggled. _'Great, more fangirls'._

"Uchiha-san?" The gentle voice of the Hyuga heiress interrupted his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Hikaru." Sasuke answered. _'And you…'_

"Follow me." She led him to a corridors and after a while she opened a door, revealing her room which had lavender scent. And the end of it she saw a crib and came to the conclusion that his nephew was in it. He walked to it and saw that Hikaru was sleeping soundly.

"He looks like you." The Uchiha commented after seeing the baby's hair.

"You know it's not true." She let out a grim expression. "The only thing she got from me is the color of hair and eyes. Everything else screams him."

"He's dead Hinata." He looked at her eyes but she diverted them. "I killed him. My brother is not going to hurt you or Hikaru."

"I know."

"You don't sound so convinced." He tried to touch her shoulders but she slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me."

"Hinata."

"I don't trust you."

"I thought you had forgiven me."

"Forgiving and trusting are two different things." Hikaru started to cry and the young mother grabbed her son and eased him. "How can I trust that you don't want to take us out of Konoha?"

"You are both safe here." Sasuke lied. "Because of that, I'm willing to stay here and take care of my family."

"I am nothing to you."

"But Hikaru is my nephew and you are his mother. That makes you my family."

"It wasn't by choice. I was forced to it."

"I know." Sasuke replied softly. "But that doesn't change the fact that he has Uchiha blood in his veins. I know you don't like this fact, but you have to accept it."

"I accepted it!" She raised her tone and startled her son, who woke up again and started to cry once more. She cuddled her son, trying to put him back to sleep.

Sasuke looked closely at the Hyuga heiress and noticed she had bags in her eyes. He knew they were because of the nightmares Kakashi asked the other day. Somehow, Hinata had managed to lull Hikaru to sleep once again in his arms.

"He just keeps appearing in my dreams." Tears fell from her eyes. "Even after his death he torments me saying that Hikaru is destined to become a weapon of the Akatsuki. He even says that he is coming back for me and for him."

"That will never happen as long as I'm here Hinata." He carefully embraced the young mother who was scared for her son. "My brother is dead and the Akatsuki won't lay a hand on Hikaru. I will not let it come true."

"I don't believe you."

* * *

It was a brand new day. Several days passed since Uchiha Sasuke talked with Hinata. Said Hyuga heiress was currently on the supermarket shopping for groceries with the copy nin.

"Kakashi." Hinata looked at the Hatake's only visible eye.

"Hai?"

"I spoke with Uchiha-san the other day." She continued. "I told him about my dreams."

"What did he say?"

"The same shit everyone says." She replied. "The only change was the fact that he reminded me I a bound to the Uchiha."

"Hinata."

"I don't think I can do this Kakashi." Tears started to form in her eyes.

The copy nin gently wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. "How about we start training from tomorrow on. That way you can clear your mind and at the same time we do something about the dreams."

"You are willing to do that?" She looked at his uncovered eye.

"Anything for you Hime."

"But we are nothing to each other."

"Then how about we start being something from now on?"

"What?"

"You know, start to date."

"Why would you go that far for me Kakashi? I am nothing but a weak and broken person. You will gain nothing from me."

"You are not weak Hime." The copy nin assured her. He leaned towards her and gently kissed her with his mask on. "I do this because I love you."

* * *

"Long time no see Hiashi-san." Kurenai greeted the Hyuga head when she saw him in the graveyard. "Here to visit your wife and brother in the graveyard?"

"Hai." A frown adorned his face. He was still getting used to seeing the genjutsu mistress from time to time in the graveyard. It's not that he didn't like her as a person. Hiashi simply didn't like when people saw him in his most vulnerable state. After all, he is a proud man.

"Can I accompany you this time? I already went to visit Asuma."

"Sure." They walked in silence towards the graves of the deceased Hyuga. When they arrived, Kurenai broke the silence.

"How is Hinata?"

"I don't know." The Hyuga head answered honestly. "She is not opening up to anyone." He started to clench his fist, feeling the anger rise. "It's obvious she's suffering and I can't do anything about it."

Kurenai gently grabbed one of his clenched fists and squeezed it to comfort Hiashi. He looked at her surprised and she smiled at her gently. "Hinata is strong Hiashi. She just needs her time."

"How long until that happens?" He asked her. "When my grandson was born, Hinata said she moved on but every morning I see her with bags in her eyes and she looks angry and wary all the time. I see her crumbling in pieces and there is nothing I can do for her as a father."

Gaining courage, the genjutsu mistress hugged the Hyuga head and he stood still.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. It looks like you need it."

 **I will try to update one chapter per week (of all stories) and a new fic is on the way. If I don't update next week is because I have no internet signal. I'm from Puerto Rico and several weeks ago a hurricane struck my island. Meaning, at my home I have nolight, no wi-fi signal and no cellphone signal.**


End file.
